


Hank/Antonio Video

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Please watch it..., Video, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: I made a video (sort of a crack video... I'm not sure) with Antonio/Voight moments from season 1.





	

This is the video:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5L-pfgrSlY&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5L-pfgrSlY&feature=youtu.be)

I made this on Windows Movie Maker, so it sucks... Also, it's my first video, so please show some love!


End file.
